US 2013/0027994 A1 describes an arrangement of an SSR filter in the stator circuit and a PID current controller. The target values of the PID current controller are altered by a filtered out SSR-current component in order to provide a target value for a turbine-converter voltage controller that injects voltage into the grid according to that target value in order to cancel the SSR voltage in the system.